The Art of Seduction
by PhuckYeaBonnieBennett
Summary: He was just a stranger in her dreams, she had know idea her dreams were saving his life. (Kinda short but its to the point) Pairings Bonnie x Enzo.


**I know I shouldn't be writing another fic when I have other stories on my plate. But I couldn't resist after watching last week's episode of TVD. Damon's friend Enzo? Who do I send the cookie basket to for this casting decision, just pure unf. Anyway, I wrote this fic in less than hour while listening to Tick tick Boom by Britney spears ft T.I (loved the song but the album, eh.) I'm rambling… as always the disclaimer is below.**

**Sidenote: I take it Bonnie is still dead, but she's a solid ghost that everyone can see, right? So in this this fic I'm treating her like she's no longer human. **

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended. But I reserve the right to believe TVD is written by monkeys.**

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors that may be present in this chapter. Enjoy!**

_This was nothing like she felt before. If she still had a heart beat it would be racing as she felt his cool lips against her scorching caramel skin. His fingers danced across her body as he massaged circles on her most sensitive areas._

**_Hush, please no more games_**

**_No more of the same thing_**

_She moaned low in her throat as he continued to pay homage to her body kissing and teasing her, but this wasn't enough and he knew it. She looked up at him, his dark brown eyes twinkled with mischief and a thick sheet of lust. She wanted him so bad, but if she begged he would only make her wait longer for it._

_The bastard._

_**Been thinking maybe could it**_

**_Make me scream his name_**

_His exotic nature held the danger she secretly longed for, it was something about him that she wanted to surrender to but fight for dominance all at the same time. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt his large hands grip her hips tightly as he proceeded to rock against her in the most delicious way forcing her to let out the whimper she was fighting to keep in. She moved her hips against his and smiled when she heard him growl low in his throat. He leaned over and pecked her bow shape lips before gently biting her collar bone. She whimpered again, turning her face towards his again to capture his full lips in a scorching kiss. Their lips battled for dominance, until his thumb swiped across her nipple, she gasped._

**_And give me the right aim_**

**_Boy, can you tame these goodies?_**

_He pressed his mouth against her opened mouth and smiled. His skillful tongue mimicked the motion of his hips as he continued to thrust against her harder each time she responded in kind, she was getting wetter by the second. He pulled back from her mouth and traced the outline of her curvaceous body, his large hand stopping at her core. Without warning he lost two fingers in her dripping wet center. Her back arched half way off the bed._

_Their gazes locked as he worked those two fingers in and out of her at a maddening pace. She clutched the silk sheets with one hand and his bicep with the other. She let out a half whimper and sigh which did something to his insides because he added another finger and captured her lips once again in a heated kiss._

**_Baby, make me?_**

**_Tick tick tick tick tick tick boom_**

**_Tick tick tick tick tick tick_**

_She let out a string of incoherent noises, she could feel herself coming. He knew that so he picked up his pace and fuck she couldn't hold it in anymore. The whimpers turned into screams as he continued to drive into her with his fingers._

_Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and when the voice that managed to get her even wetter whispered "cum for me, baby." into her open mouth. That was all she wrote and she came and shattered into a million pieces._

**_Tick tick tick tick tick tick boom_**

**_Not too slow, not too quick_**

**_Baby, make me tick tick boom_**

Bonnie shot up into a sitting position and looked around the room. Britney spears new song tick tic boom blasted through the dorm room. Bonnie ran a shaky hand through her cropped hair before reaching over to turn off her alarm. She looked over to see a dancing Caroline smiling at her knowingly.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." The blonde vampire winked and giggled when Bonnie shot a pillow at her. "That must have been one hell of a dream."

Bonnie blushed and opened her mouth to say something to retort her claim but looking at Caroline now she already knew she couldn't. "I need a cold shower."

Caroline nodded "And apparently that toy I bought you for your eighth birthday." She laughed when she heard Bonnie call her miserable bitch. "I love you too, Bonnie."

Bonnie turned on the shower and removed the oversized Whitmore T-shirt and lace trimmed boy shorts. I if she couldn't have him in real life, she would attempt to recreate her dream if only for a second. "Enzo." She whispered and detached the showered head.

"12144" he rolled over on his side at the sound of his number being called. But all he heard was Bonnie.

**Talk to me, what do you think? Is this yea or no? As always I appreciate your reviews so drop me a line and let me know what you think. FYI the update for should be you will be up sometime this week, I'm almost done with it, so please be patient with me. As far as the other fics go those two will have updates within the next few weeks. The holidays are here which means No school, but I'll still be busy with work and other things like that. So I'm asking for your patience. Thanks Again!**


End file.
